the mortal instruments: this world inverted
by clarysboytoys
Summary: Clary and Jace have exited the other dimension, and now their parallel selves are back in their original states. However, they remember everything that has happened to them while others inhabited their bodies and their embark upon an adventure to find out what exactly is going on in the world parallel to theirs, so they can help to the best of their abilities.
**This world inverted**

 _This fan fiction starts at the end of episode 10 of the Shadowhunters tv-series: Clary and Jace have just exited the world inverted through the portal that Magnus Bane has opened up for them. The Clary and Jace that live in the world inverted return to their original states but both still have memory of what has happened in their world while their "parallel selves" inhabited their bodies. They now both know about the other universe that exists and the struggles that shadowhunters and downworlders face there._

Clary stared at the demon ashes that had gathered on the ground and were now suddenly disappearing into thin air. She could not believe what she had just witnessed, and saw her look of disbelief mirrored in Jace's eyes. She had so many questions for Magnus, the slightly catlike looking man dressed in the plain blue but striking suit, whom she had just found out was a warlock, but she just couldn't put her thoughts into words. It was Jace who spoke first, his gold eyes full of questions: "What just happened and was that creature what I think it was?". Magnus took a deep breath. "We might as well find a place to sit down, this is going to be a long explanation. But just so you know, I don't have all the answers."

"Jace, I just don't know how to process all of this." Clary was sitting on the bed, Jace was sitting in the armchair in the corner of the bedroom. They had gone back to Jace's tiny but comfortable apartment in Brooklyn. He actually lived quite close to Clary's parents, but of course Clary no longer lived at home, but on the campus of the Brooklyn art academy. She had loved it there since her first day and she had been fond of art ever since she was a little girl that was always drawing or painting. There were many pictures of her as a little girl in her parents apartment, in which she had a variety of colours of paint in her red curls. Of course, there was also that colourful abstract art piece on the white wall in the hallway of the apartment that she had painted when she was two while her parents were sleeping. Her mom hadn't been able to bring herself to get rid of Clary's colourful painting, and it had been there ever since. It was something that would amuse Jace, she thought. She and Jace had been dating for almost two months now, and last night was the first time she introduced him to her parents, but it hadn't even been her real self that had done so. They were very fond of each other and their relationship was moving ahead quickly. He looked up at her, his golden eyes filled with the same concern as hers. They were both still trying to process what Magnus had just told them. Jace stood up and joined her on the bed, putting his arm around her. He was handsome in his blue suit, it made the gold in his eyes stand out even more, Clary thought. They were both still wearing their clothes from the party that they had left in a haste. Clary could see a thought passing behind his eyes, and asked him what it was. He smiled his beautiful smile at her, the one that told her that he was fully at ease, the one that he only gave the people that he truly cared about. "I was just thinking, there is not much we can do today anymore. Tomorrow we can worry, but tonight I just want to think about you. It has been a week since we were actually alone together, you know?" He had that look in his eyes that told her he loved her and couldn't stand being apart from her. She suddenly felt a burst of desire for him, and climbed on top of him, pinning him down to the bed. At first he looked surprised, but soon his eyes darkened with desire and he firmly pressed his lips to hers. She took control of the kiss, deepening it, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He joined her, their tongues intertwining like vines climbing up a wall. She gasped as he bit down on her lip, hard. His hands ran all over her body, stroking the curves of her breasts through the silk of her dress, passing over her stomach and hips, framing her butt and squeezing it, which made her giggle. "Well, I'm certainly enjoying the view from down here" he said, looking up at her cleavage that was only a few inches removed from his face, and then up at her face. It made her smile. "And when do I get to enjoy such a lovely view myself?" she asked. In answer, he suddenly rolled them over, pinning her down to the bed, leaving him on top, sitting on her. He took of his shirt, and grinned as her eyes passed over his body hungrily. "Like what you see?" "Absolutely", she answered. Her hands roamed his flat and muscular chest, and then dipped lower, making him moan. She had just undone his belt buckle when he pinned her arms down to the bed, making it impossible for her to move. She grinned. "Are you taking me prisoner?" she asked. "Forever" he said, and grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, before sliding his hands up under her blue silk dress, holding her hips, then stroking her thighs, moving his hands slowly, the sensation of it making her gasp for air. She begged him for more, and his hands pushed up her dress, exposing her stomach. He trailed kisses down her navel, dipping lower and lower, driving Clary crazy. She moaned as he went on, not thinking about anything but what she was doing right now. Finally he was in reach again and she was in a hurry to get her hands on his beautiful body. Soon, there was no clothing left that separated them from each other. They were pressed together, skin to skin, as close as they could possibly be. "I love you", she whispered, as he came undone against her, and she followed him into the darkness.


End file.
